Midnight
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: “Edward Mason!” Lieta chased after him the cloth tied over her face probably drowned out the shout. BellaXEdward fans...you're going to kill me. Reviews greatly aprciated!
1. Chapter 1

Well EdwardxBella fans are going to kill me. In this story there is no Bella and no Renesme okay that's not quite true Bella still exists and there is a character called Renesme but she is of no relation to Edward or Bella. In this story, everything is screwed up and My OC takes Bella's place (shame on me! Shame on Me!) Now on with the story.

1918 (Edward is 17)

"Edward Mason!" Lieta chased after him the cloth tied over her face probably drowned out the shout. Nevertheless, he did slow down, waiting for her to catch up. His smirk shared with her. A look of "yeah keep thinking your going to get me to wear that mask" shown in his eyes. She sighed. "Edward come on I don't want you getting sick, cuz then I'll never see you again."

"Lieta come on I never get sick."

"Only takes once," She retorted. He smiled.

"No Influenza is gonna get me Lieta."

"You say that now...just wait you're gonna get it and then I'll never see you again!"

"Over dramatic much? You spend too much time with Cam he's turned you into a worry wart."

"He says I spend too much with you it makes me neglect my etiquette."

"Well you do climb trees a lot more when I'm around...or you did."

"Some of us grow up Edward Mason, When will you?"

"Never I'm gonna act anyway I want till I die."

"Maybe that's why I turned down your proposal..."

"Lieta...you already know the offer is still open."

"Why Edward!" She shot him a look. He laughed.

"Just in case you change your mind."

"It isn't my mind that needs to change."

"Your father's...I know..." She hugged him looking into the green eyes with her blue.

"Edward...I know that since Influenza came we aren't supposed to but..." She lowered her facemask reaching from her lips to his and back. He looked at her carefully he knew what that meant. Her eyes pleaded as he moved closer. Their lips touched and to Lieta it was heaven.

Of course we all know what happened to Edward after that...Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Present day

Crimson eyes searched the forest ignoring the complaints from her companion. The female was scanning everything her sensitive nose trying to recognize everything. She sighed. Nope, no scent.

"Lieta must you drag me all over the country before you give up?" Cam groaned.

"As I told you before Cameron I'm not going to stop until I find him." She brushed her brown hair back. He sighed.

"Lieta I know you want to find him but...why? I know he changed you and I know how much you care about him but..." He was stopped by her glare.

"But what Cameron? Say it before I rip your throat out," She bared her teeth. The red eyes that stared back showed fear but not much.

"What if he's moved on Lieta?" Cam asked. His dark hair ruffled back by his hand. She looked away.

"Edward wouldn't do that Cam."

"If he's anything like he was back then he would, probably thought you died when he turned you. You don't exist to him anymore." The words cut her like knives before she turned on him. Knocking him to the ground.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Edward loves me I love him and weather you like it or not I am going to find him!" The male under her whimpered and nodded. She was in charge for a reason. She closed her eyes. "I need to hunt again..." She said. He nodded.

"Maybe you'll feel better after? " He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Cam."

"Kioilieta, you are the weirdest vampire I know but I accept your apology."

"Thank you." She told him before heading off to raid a logging camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she arrived back. Cam raised an eyebrow.

"Have fun?" He asked. She wiped the blood away. How Cam had such effortless control amazed her.

"Yes, and I found more news."

"Hmm?"

"I know where he is!"

"Yippee," Cam cheered sarcastically. She slapped him.

"We're going to a little town called Forks."

"I'll try to contain my excitement."

"Shut up Cam"

Hehe poor Cam... Congrats, to all Jacob fans he'll be in the next chapter. As will Edward. Enjoy! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The meadow

If Lieta could've been tired she would've been. She and Cam had hiked to Forks. Crossing along a few scents she didn't like, Werewolves so close to where Edward was supposed to be. It wasn't good. Cam had held his breath the whole time his nose was extremely sensitive able to pick out exact pheromones his talent was being a matchmaker so Lieta guessed it was important.

"Remember Lieta no hunting within the town limits."

"I know Cam, besides something else got my attention." Cam sniffed.

"Him?" Lieta nodded. So he was here...but where...She heard shouts and ran towards them Cam trailing behind loyally. His scent was still there but another one was here too...werewolf. She stayed in the bushes. Her crimson eyes flashed as she saw him. Paler and slightly thinner than when she'd seen him before was her Edward. His usually colored hair ruffled as always. Across from him was a dark wolf. She tensed. Edward seemed annoyed by the wolf but not hostile.

"Look Jake as it's obvious you're Bella's best choice you can...do whatever it is you plan on doing...just as long as She's happy. But I swear you hurt her and it will be the last thing you do." The wolf nodded and ran off. Lieta smiled. Coming out of the bushes.

"Long time no see Edward." Her voice sweet. He turned and blinked unable to believe it.

"Lieta?" He asked. Immortality had done wonders for his voice. She nodded.

"And you said there was no such thing as vampires huh Ed?" She giggled. Earning her one of his charming smiles. She moved closer making sure the scar on her arm was hidden. Cam soon popped up and moved beside her. It was obvious he was trying not to glare at his rival.

"Been a while huh Edward? You know this moving all the time makes you hard to find."

"You were looking for me?" He asked Lieta. She nodded.

"I told you I'd catch up Edward. Besides that I'm rather interested in your family's way of life."

"You mean us hunting animals instead of humans."

"Yep!" She refused to let herself more than an inch away from him. He sighed.

"Then you're gonna need to see Carlisle..."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Lieta cheered as Edward let the way.


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks later

Edward had spent most of the time teaching Lieta how to hunt animals instead of people Cam had already adjusted and didn't need the help. Lieta sighed.

"I can't do this!" She cried in frustration.

"Lieta..."

"Don't, don't say anything. I'm too weak to change Edward. I'm a monster and I always will be!" Even though she couldn't cry, the sadness of her voice gave the impression she was. She found herself looking into twin pools of honey as she met his gaze.

"You can do this Lieta," He told her. She looked at him carefully.

"How do you know?" She asked. He smiled.

"I have my ways...You think you can handle a night away from the others?"

"Maybe...why?"

"Because..."

"Come on Edward tell me."

"You remember what you wanted to do the most while you were human?"

"Prove to you that even a girl could beat you in a race?"

"Very funny, you never could beat me could you?"

"You distracted me." She told him. He laughed.

"I seem to have that affect on everyone don't I?"

"You're doing it again...." She told him.

"Doing what?"

"Dazzling me." She giggled his smile faded. "Edward?"

"It's nothing...come on before we go anywhere you need to hunt...and let's try to not go after the hikers this time?"

"Yeah...race ya!" She said tagging him and running off into the trees. Edward decided to give her a head start. He watched her disappearing figure

"Forgive me Bella." He whispered before fallowing.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward found her about a minute later feeding on a deer. She looked up as he approached. He laughed at her blood stained face.

"Messy as always" She glared.

"Shut up, if you weren't yourself I'd give you more scars than Jasper."

"So why am I the exception?" Edward asked. Lieta looked away.

"You're my friend Edward at least you were...a lot can change in 80 years...so who's Bella?"

"Umm...how'd you find out about her?"

"You weren't exactly discrete when you said. "forgive me Bella" so who's Bella?"

"A close friend of mine..."

"How close?"

"As close as we once were, Like that time when you asked me to..."

"When I asked you to kiss me?" She finished for him standing up beside him. He nodded. Lieta tried not to feel slightly jealous that another girl had kissed her Edward. "So why aren't you with her now?"

"I realized that humans and vampires aren't capable of loving each other like that."

"She was human?" he nodded. That was a double blow a human girl had kissed and who knows what else with her Edward. Lieta gritted her teeth. He tilted her chin up.

"You have to remember I didn't think I'd ever see you again Lieta."

"Faith was never something you had... bite and run, I guess I'm not surprised you are male." She turned to leave he grabbed her hand. "Edward let go of me!"

"Not until you realize something."

"And what pray tell would that be?"

"That I'm not standing here with Bella right now, I'm here with you Lieta."

"You're teaching me to hunt, it's no big deal."

"If it was no big deal then why didn't I ask Cam to help you now that he's learned? I like spending time with you Lieta, A lot. Bella has found someone else and I found you...I...I don't want to be just your friend anymore Lieta..."

"Mr. Virtue has fallen in love with me? Edward you don't realize what I've done. What I had to do."

"I know a lot Lieta I know why you don't want to trust me" She glared.

"That doesn't concern you Mr. Cullen now let go of my hand!" He let go. "Thank you,"

"Lieta?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I'm sorry...you're right it isn't my concern." They stood looking into each other's eyes. They didn't seem to notice their faces coming closer, that is until they touched. Soon their tongues were battling and Lieta was running her fingers through his hair. He pulled back giving them both their sense of smell back. "I love you Lieta."


	6. Chapter 6

Cam sighed from his tree top perch. He'd been watching his only friends for almost an hour. If he hadn't known how much Lieta needed Edward he would've been Jealous as it was seeing them kiss hurt. Crying wasn't possible for vampires but that didn't stop the emotion from playing. Self-pity however didn't stop him from being happy for Lieta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lieta smiled at him.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"Oh I do..." He smirked she giggled.

"Stay out of my head..." She muttered. He kissed her forehead.

"Not a chance." She smiled.

"Some things never change huh Edward?" He nodded

"Some things never change" They kissed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note to self never go to Italy

The figures in black cloaks surrounded me I knew what they were, Vampires the demons that still ruled our city. I was scared I hated being a human vampire hunter the pay was little and the risk was high. Red eyes stared at me from every angle. I gulped as a girl beside me was taken away I heard numerous screams and knew she wouldn't be coming back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

"Cam?" Cam turned, _great what did Mr. High and mighty want now._ Edward winced slightly Cam sighed and then more effort into blocking his thoughts. "I just want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You love Lieta don't you?" He asked. Cam sighed.

"Yes, but you were always her first pick She loves you Edward and I'm not going to stand in her way of happiness."

"I'm thankful for that."

"No point in fighting a battle I can't win." Cam shrugged.

"But you did win once you got her to love you."

"That was different Edward...She thought you were dead I was merely fallback and her fathers choice."

"You were engaged to her?"

"Very temporarily, I was only giving to my responsibility Edward she still loved you. After she was changed and after she'd turned me she remembered you. She went on searching for you Edward, I fallowed her...and here we are today."

"You did that just so she'd be happy?"

"I'm her friend Edward, I was yours once too, before we were rivals she's found you, she's happy and thus I am too."

"I'm sure there's someone for you too Cameron."

"Yes, and that reminds me, I'm beginning my search tomorrow morning."

"You're leaving?"

"I'll be back," He promised and disappeared for a last minute hunting trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he just left?" Lieta asked, her crimson eyes loaded with worry. Edward nodded Lieta sighed. "And you have no idea where he's going?"

"He's going to Europe, That's all I know and I have Alice watching him"

"Are you sure he'll be alright Edward?"

"I promise you he will" Edward told her as she hid her face in his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days passed by as the people around me were taken, When I felt cold hands grip my arms I nearly screamed but a hand covered my mouth. I soon met a deep crimson eyed vampire. Unlike the others around here he wasn't dressed in black or grey but simple jeans and a green T-shirt that clung to his frame. I squirmed trying to get away the eyes took mine again.

"I'm not going to hurt you but I need you to be quiet."

"Why so you can take me to your rulers up there?"

"I'm not like them don't worry, I promise I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to get you out of here"

"Well that's always nice," I grumbled as he put me on his back.

"Hold on." He told me and I did as he raced out of the dark chamber out into the Italian night. Eventually he stopped and I slid off into the grass.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"Poor way to treat someone who just saved your life human."

"I apologize now who are you?"

"My name is Cameron, what's yours?"

"Renesme" I whispered.

~End of Chapter~

A/N: No this isn't the same Renesme from Breaking Dawn she is full human and isn't related to Edward or Bella I just really liked the name. Review please


	8. Chapter 8

2 weeks later

Cam's POV

That was weird...this girl...this human girl is drawing my attention without making me burn. It is like...what did that wolf thing say...imprinting? However, that is for those shape shifters...could it happen to my kind as well?

"Renesme..." I whispered quietly.

"Hm? You don't have to use my first name, hardly anyone else does." I smiled as she looked my way.

"Then what should I call you?"

"I dunno whatever you want...just not a meal."

"I already told you I don't hunt humans..."

"So you say... what do you hunt then? Insects?" I rolled my eyes.

"I hunt other animals...deer, bears...mountain lions when I can beat Edward to them." She pushed her golden brown hair out of her pale green eyes.

"Who's Edward?"

"An aqaint--- a friend of mine..."

"Oh...does he hunt animals too?"

"Him and his family yes."

"Oh...is it hard? To resist I mean,"

"It can be, sometimes...but I never really liked the guilt that followed every hunt."

"You felt guilty?"

"In the same way certain people feel guilty about eating meat...perhaps that's why the Cullen's call themselves vegetarians." She laughed quietly at that. I smiled. She reminded me a little of Lieta when she was human but that was a long time ago...

Flashback

"Cam come on you're missing the view." She told him. Her brown hair blowing in the wind as she was perched on a tree branch looking out on to the lake. Boats docked along the shore of it, bobbing in the waves as sunlight glittered off the liquid sapphire. The glittering effect was reflected in her eyes as they met with his. "Are you going to stand down there all day Cameron?" She asked. He shook his head and climbed to a branch opposite her.

"Beautiful..." he whispered.

I know it is still short but I have been working on other things as well, thank you all for waiting R&R!


End file.
